Let Her Go
by italy10
Summary: Raphael has trouble sleeping at night because of two people very close to his heart.


A/N: This was written for my friend, Ash. And inspired by her favorite song, Let Her Go by Passenger. I hope you enjoy it!

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

"Night Raph! I'll see you tomorrow!" The redhead, Ashley called out waving as she walked off into the sewers. "Yeah night Ashy!" The red masked turtle, Raphael laughed waving back.

As soon as Ash was out of sight, a gapped tooth, hockey playing teen came into the lair. "Ashy? What is that your new girlfriend or somethin'? Seems like you two flirt a lot." Raphael looked at him in confusion. "We flirt a lot?" The punk, Casey laughed. "Some of the things you do lead me to believe that." Raph shook his head. "O...kay..." Casey shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well it's not just me, some people thought you and Ash were dating." Raph stared at him bug-eyed. "Who?!" The vigilante chuckled. "Well, there's me and few of my friends..."

The red ninja started breathing hard and passed out due to the situation. "Wow... Don't let Sam hear about this..." Said a voice. A girl carrying a bowl came out of the kitchen, Luftronika. "No she already knows. One of my friends stalks them and tells Sam. She knows pretty much everything that's goin' on. She ain't a stupid girl." Luftronika sighed.

"Those aren't nice things you're saying..." Casey looked at her. "What do ya mean?" She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand that..." He scratched his head. "Understand what?" Luftronika walked back into the kitchen without a word.

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
**And you let her go**

Casey looked down and saw Raph, he carried him to the couch. "I'm so lost right know, so are they just friends or what?" Luffi shouted from the kitchen. "Of course you dummy!" "Ay, no need to be rude know. Can't help I'm slow." He said leaning against a wall. "Then don't imagine things that don't exist!" He smirked. "It's not my fault they flirt."

Luftronika came back empty-handed. "They don't flirt Casey." She said sounding very annoyed. "Well to a bunch of people it sure does look like it. Then you got that Mikayla chick who thinks Raph's single and tried hooking Ash up with him." Luffi threw a blanket over the still passed out Raphael. "That's kind of her but not right..."

"Then tell her that!" Casey said shaking Raphael. "Wake up dude!" Raph's eyes slowly opened. "Hey, are you in love with Ash?" Raph looked at him for a second. "...No!" He answered breathing hard. "Jeez. It was just a question... Well I'm out! Peace!" He held a peace sign and ran out of the lair. Raphael growled and stood up. "Night Luffi." He said stomping off to his room.

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

Raphael lay on his bed staring at his ceiling thinking about what Casey had said that night. "Do we really flirt...? Do I like Ash...?" He asked himself over and over. "No... I have a girlfriend..."

"This is ridiculous...!" Raphael stood up. "I don't know anymore!" He punched the wall. "I know Ash likes me!" He punched the wall again. "But I have a girlfriend! What does she expect me to do?! Dump her?!" He threw another punch and groaned in pain as blood dripped to the floor. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

Raphael trudged into the lab to try to wrap his hand. "How the heck does Ash do it...?" He stuck out his tongue. "Around my hand, pull it a little tighter and...Done." It was sloppily looking compared to what Ashley could have done but he was quite proud of himself. "Good enough for now..." He walked back to his room and flopped onto his bed. "I guess I should get some sleep... Night Spike..." Raph closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

**You see her when you close your eyes**  
**Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
**Everything you touch surely dies**

After about thirty minutes or so had gone past, Raphael sat up. "Ugh... Can't get her out of my head..." If anyone had walked in at the moment they would have thought he was talking about his girlfriend, Samantha. It was just the opposite, he was thinking about Ashley. As soon as the red masked turtle closed his eyes, her bright green eyes, little smirk and fiery red hair had came into his thoughts. _"Why am I thinking about her...? She's just a friend... Only a friend..."_ Raph sighed and put his head on the pillow again. "Let's try this again Raph..." He closed his eyes thinking different pictures would come in his head while he slept but the same eyes, smirk and hair came back. Raph groaned and switched his lamp on.

**But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

"Ash is just my friend... A really close friend... Why am I thinking about her while I fall asleep...?" Raph buried his head in his hands. "Maybe I do like her..." He snapped his head up. "No! I. Have. A. Girl. Friend." Raph sat on the edge of his bed looking at the ground. He turned his head to look at the clock. "Midnight... Great..." He switched the little light off and lay back down just to stare at the ceiling.

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
**Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

Raphael looked at ceiling studying every pipe and dent. Every leak that had been patched. He even saw the paper with a drawing on it that hung from a string. He smiled and thought of the picture. Ashley had drawn it for him. It was like a family photo with Casey in it. Every line was straight where it had to be and perfectly curved or twisted. She had asked if it was okay she had drawn it anime style. The response Raph had given was unexpected; he laughed and gave her the biggest hug Ash had ever gotten. Raphael noticed he was started to doze so he turned to lay on his side.

**Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
**But never to touch and never to keep**  
**'Cause you loved her too much**  
**And you dived too deep**

And finish! Anyone see the Passenger song reference? No? Okay...

I hoped you enjoyed it! (I know I didn't put the whole song! Sorry! If you wanna hear it, youtube is your friend!


End file.
